


Siento que bailo por primera vez

by Azoulay



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Las cosas que escribo cuando me levanto super ñoña, M/M, Post conciertOT en Madrid, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azoulay/pseuds/Azoulay
Summary: Concierto OT en Madrid. Una semana sin verse. Suena Tu canción en el escenario. Ellos la escuchan desde atrás.





	Siento que bailo por primera vez

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, esto es una chorrada. Una muy ñoña además. Pero me he levantado agotada tras bailarlo todo en el concierto de ayer, he leído que habían cantado juntos Tu canción, y mi mente no ha podido parar de funcionar hasta que he escrito esto. Tampoco os espereis gran cosa. (Manda huevos que nunca me ha gustado un pelo la cancioncita y ahora necesito escucharla en sus voces YA).

Siento que bailo por primera vez…

 

En realidad, era por millonésima vez, eso como mínimo. Pero al fin y al cabo, no podía evitar cantarla. Y sobre todo hoy, detrás del escenario, los 14 juntos, escuchando a sus compañeros, orgullosos de ellos.

Pero hay que decir que Agoney no pensaba precisamente en Amaia y Alfred en ese momento. 

Desde que había empezado la canción sólo había un sitio al que podía mirar: los ojos de Raoul.  
Y es que una vez que le miraba, se quedaba atrapado ahí, en esa mirada profunda, en esos ojos que tanto brillaban, especialmente hoy, mirándole a él. Cantándole a él.

Y es que Agoney no podía sentirse más afortunado.

 

Todo es perfecto si estás…

 

Curioso como una canción puede describirte tanto. Hoy Raoul sentía que todo era perfecto. 16 de marzo, a 3 días de su cumpleaños. Madrid, una ciudad que le encantaba y en la que estaba deseando pasar mucho más tiempo. Palacio Vistalegre a rebosar, 15000 personas cantando a pleno pulmón con ellos. Su madre entre el público, sus 15 compañeros allí… y ÉL.

Porque Raoul sentía que ÉL era el punto de inflexión, que todo lo anterior pasaba a un mero papel secundario si lo comparabas. Porque si algo hacía perfecto aquel día, aquel momento, ese era Agoney.

Agoney mirándole, Agoney cantándole, Agoney… con él.

 

Sólo quiero, tu canción…

 

Hay veces que sabes que estás en el lugar adecuado, que tu vida ha avanzado, algunas veces en línea recta, otras dando giros inesperados, o dolorosos, otras tan cuesta arriba que resultaba casi imposible continuar… Pero la certeza de que todo te traía aquí, a este momento, con esta persona, hacía que todo hubiese merecido la pena.

 

Las últimas notas de la canción están sonando, sus compañeros se preparan para salir al escenario nuevamente, ya sólo queda un tema para terminar el concierto.

Pero ellos no se han dado ni cuenta. No pueden dejar de mirarse y de sonreírse como dos bobos, dos bobos encoñados. Llevan una semana sin verse, y tienen claro que ha sido demasiado. 

Apenas han tenido tiempo ese día de robarse unos cuantos besos, unos cuantos abrazos siempre rodeados de gente, sin ocasión de estar solos con tranquilidad (a un encuentro rápido en los baños no puede llamársele estar solos, desde luego, y está claro que aunque ha rebajado sus ansias, las ha hecho un poco más tolerables; está lejos de ser suficiente). A veces Agoney se pregunta si algún día tendrá suficiente. Porque con el pasar de los días, de los meses, siente que sus ansias por el chico rubio sólo hacen que crecer.

Está tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se ha dado cuenta de lo cerca que están, hasta que Raoul no aguanta más sus ganas y le coge suavemente de la nunca, acercándole a sus labios. Dios, le tiene tantas ganas….

Una vez más se sorprende del temblor de sus manos, del escalofrío que le recorre la columna ante el más mínimo roce de labios, del rápido latido de su corazón. No, Agoney no va a tener jamás suficiente.

El beso acaba demasiado rápido, las toses y risas de sus compañeros rompen el momento. The show must go on. Después, parece la promesa muda entre ambos. Sólo un poco más.

Les queda una canción, cenar con sus compis (Raoul con su madre, que para algo ha venido), unas horas más separados… pero los dos saben que en algún momento de la noche, no importa la hora, el chico rubio volverá a su habitación, se meterá en la cama y abrazará a Agoney por la espalda, porque es lo único que ambos necesitan: dormir abrazados, sentir sus respiraciones, saberse juntos.

Unas pocas horas, unos pocos días, no son nada. Porque si algo tienen los dos claro desde ya un tiempo, y lo reafirman cada vez que hablan, que se ven, que se sienten… es que les queda todo por delante.

 

Que los días más felices no han llegado.


End file.
